


Once More (And a few steps along the way)

by 0w0_it_Suri



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BoTW_Bad Ending, Reincarnation, Subtle Nintendo References, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0w0_it_Suri/pseuds/0w0_it_Suri
Summary: “A hero doesn’t blame themselves for what they could’ve done, for what could’ve happened; they will never be able to make up for losses or casualties. A hero just moves on. We’re humans too, and the pedestals that people put us on gets to us, and we can’t change that either.“The only thing a hero can do is to keep saving others, and hope that, miraculously, they don’t keep making the same mistake. Stop thinking of the what-if’s and what-has-happened; you can’t change that. There are people right in front of you that you can save. That’s enough. That’s enough to keep being the hero people see.”-Or, how a forgotten hero got a second chance to live the life he couldn't before, and right the one mistake he made along the way.





	Once More (And a few steps along the way)

He was a surprise to his parents; a wild child of sunshine and adventure, eyes that glowed brighter than the sky, and hair that shone like a field of wheat. His parents adored him and his tenacity, seizing their quiet life by the shoulders and pushing them headlong into the abyss of something different that they couldn’t have seen coming.

They never saw it coming because they assumed he would be quirkless like them too.

Had they scrutinized Haruko’s journeys into their backyard at age five they would’ve seen him using it flippantly and excitedly. As such, they saw nothing of the bubbling quirk.

Not that it was  _ bubbles _ of all things, but surely it had become something  _ greater _ .

At age six, a year of him teasing and playing with just the edges of the capabilities of his quirk, they still didn’t know. He didn’t even think of even telling them at the time, just a child with wondrous abandon in exploring the world with nobody except his own wit by his side.

Kondo Haruko felt it sometimes in himself. Moments after waking and in the quiet reprieve of the wild of his backyard - like something was missing. Vital. Something- some _ one _ to follow.

He wouldn’t understand the feeling of mourning, of nameless grief that overshadowed the countless nightmares he had. When waking and a scream tearing from his throat. His parents wouldn’t understand and Haruko wouldn’t either.

His parents finally saw his quirk when he was nine.

They were going through shops getting groceries for the week Haruko in-between the two of them with a popsicle he’d earned from acting with good manners for the day, when a villain decided this was a perfect serene moment in Japan to attack. It caught civilians by surprise as most attacks on the populace did.

It was a random chance for it to happen there of all places, but for Haruko, some inner part of him lurched and awoke. This moment had to happen, a chance that was both granted and blessed to him to show one of two paths.

Haruko chose the one where he protected his family. Where nobody had to get hurt.

The villain wasn’t much larger than his dad, but his imposing, meaty frame and glimmering red eyes made him far more intimidating than the quirkless father. But Haruko wasn’t afraid, he had never been afraid in his life and never would be.

While his parents were forced to back up into a corner, hoping they wouldn’t be noticed, another civilian was caught in the crossfire and stood frozen on the sidewalk parallel to theirs. They were easy prey to the villain who laughed with a crooked grin; Haruko chose the one path of fate that the goddesses had hoped he would follow.

He squirmed out of his parents' arms, ignoring his father’s cries and the arms grasping for him. He ran, calling for protection from his quirk just as the eyes on the villain glowed-

Haruko stood steadfastly between the frozen target and the villain as his quirk manifested what he desired.

The mirror shield bounced the strong laser off into the sky, startling the villain and forcing him to backup from the ricochet of his own fire.

Not even seconds later did a pro hero come and deal with taking the wannabe terrorist to jail, it certainly felt not very long. The civilian who had remained frozen throughout the entire thing stuttered both an apology and profuse thanks to their tiny hero, Haruko only nodded as his parents finally shook themselves out of their daze to retrieve him.

“Haruko!” His father cried, both him and his wife hooking their arms around their only son- not as quirkless as they assumed. Kondo Yasuko and Takashi never expected their son to be brazen -  _ but additionally with a quirk all along _ .

For the following weeks they asked to see his quirk. Firstly, they were over ecstatic, glowing with pride that he wouldn’t be as pushed down and ridiculed as they had in their youth. Additionally, they wanted to see what kind of quirk it was, to see how much of a limit he had before taking him to be examined like he should’ve been all those years ago.

He didn’t seem to have one, they soon realized. There seemed to be no real  _ limit _ aside from permanency of the items he summoned. That and he didn’t seem to be in real control of what the items looked like and sometimes even appeared befuddled at what they even  _ were _ .

Yasuko took him to the doctor’s office on her day off from work, apprehension building.

_ What were her son’s limits? _

They loved him, they would never stop loving their little Haruko. But sometimes they wondered, how in the world they were allowed to be given this child as a gift when all they did was exist in the wrong era where being quirkless meant being empty space.

Their son became a miracle in their truly average lives and they couldn’t ask for much more.

She was called out of her musings when the doctor came back with the x-ray.

“So what will you name the quirk?”

Yasuko and Haruko were expected to name it, the quirk was certainly something new to be seen. How unique! She signed to her son with a soft smile, soundless.

“Equipping!” Her son said without preamble, looking back to her for approval when he didn’t need it. She loved the name already; quick and to the point. Especially with how much they didn’t know about it or had yet to see.

They signed forms that needed to be filled out and were given advice on how best to train the unknown quirk. Since Yasuko and her husband didn’t have quirks (something that particularly surprised the doctor; Yasuko quickly squashed that thought process he was forming) they were asked to tread lightly with it.

Certainly, there were rules and regulations they were being flippant with in the situation, but it wasn’t as if they were going to risk losing their only son. It irked Yasuko but she found the amount of free range for her son to practice in their home very helpful.

He was a turbulent kid, this was as close to a wild open pasture as he’d get.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't really have a first chapter or much of the plot planned out yet (aside from concepts and prompts for the UA chapters), so if anyone is up to making a brainstorming group that'd be cool. That doesn't mean this is a fic-n-drop project for me, i do genuinely want to get this up off the ground and take it somewhere.
> 
> Let me know how y'all like it so far! Comments give me motivation to keep the work going :]


End file.
